


But I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by solange_lol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy birthday u little fuck, my boi nico has a crushh, nicos birthday, so does my boi will, solangelo, theres a confession from nico, which is anticlimatic bc everyone already knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: “Shut up Mclean,” Nico hissed. “Will and I are just friends.”“Oh really?” Piper scoffed.Nico nodded“Then why are you blushing?”





	1. wise men say only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: piper confronts nico about his crush on will like the good mom she is because jason isnt there to do it himself and her magic works bc she is piper mcqueen  
> happy birthday nico u little fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a crush on Nico and literally everybody but him knows it

Piper was the first to notice.

Or, maybe she wasn’t considering it was obvious. But she was the first to say something about it.

However, maybe plopping down next to Nico at the Hades table during lunch and saying “now I hate to be like this, but Will Solace is in-fucking-love with you,” wasn’t exactly the right way to do it.

Oh well.

Nico turned to look at her, almost staring her down as he fought the heat that was rising to his cheeks. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” was all he said, before he continued to eat. Thank the gods that Jason was in New Rome so he didn’t catch on to the conversation.

“Are you serious? Have you not noticed the way he looks at you? How he always hugs you? That boy is like a twenty four hour personal hug machine with you.”

“Shut up Mclean,” Nico hissed. “Will and I are just friends.”

“Oh really?” Piper scoffed.

Nico nodded

“Then why are you blushing?”

Damn it. He had to think of an excuse, quick. “If you haven’t noticed, it’s January. I’m not blushing, my face is freezing.”

“Oh, okay. I see.” Piper said, rolling her eyes. She turned back to her salad nonetheless.

As they continued to eat, Nico couldn’t help but to glance over at the Apollo table. There he was, that cursed glow stick of a human. He was joking around with Kayla and Austin, laughing at whatever the two of them had said. Will caught Nico’s eye, and his mouth split into a bigger grin as he waved at the son of Hades. Nico quickly diverted his eyes and turned back to Piper.

“Okay, you might be right. But that doesn’t mean I like him back.”

Piper just “mhmd” in response.

“I dont! He’s ignorant-”

“He’s a doctor.” Piper cut him off.

“Yes, but he’s still ignorant. And sometimes it’s like he purposely tried to piss me off, like when he smirks at me or when he ruffles my hair or when he just _exists_ …” Nico trailed off at the look Piper was giving him.

“Really? And how’s that whole ‘not liking him’ thing going?”

Nico buried his face in his arms before quickly shooting up. “This conversation _never_ happened,” he hissed before walking away.

* * *

 

January 28th. Nico’s birthday.

It had been a bit more than a week since his conversation with Piper, and Nico couldn’t help but to notice all the little things Will did with him.

Like when they were cleaning up the infirmary together and a High School Musical song started playing from Will’s iPod, he grabbed Nico’s hand and started to dance and spin him around. Neither of them were any good, but it made Nico smile and his heart beat just a little faster.

But now it was his 15th birthday. Gifts had been given to him earlier and throughout the day.  He only caught sight of Will once that day. during campfire while Percy and Jason (who had returned from New Rome just to celebrate his birthday) lead an agonizing round of “Happy Birthday” for him. The son of Apollo had looked stressed as he stared at the flames.

The two of them had waited until they were the last at campfire before Will walked over and offered to walk him back to his cabin.

This was nothing new, they did it just about every night whenever Nico attended campfire. Will would put his arm around Nico’s shoulders and Nico would slip his around around Will’s waist.  When they got to the Hades cabin, Will would hug Nico goodnight before walking back to his own. Sometimes Nico would watch him as he walked back, just to make sure that Will got back to his cabin safely as well.

Tonight was different. Instead of putting his arm around Nico’s shoulders, he instead found Nico’s hand in the darkness and softly intertwined their fingers.

“Why didnt you ever mention your birthday to me?” Will asked as the two walked. Will’s hand was soft, warm. His fingers were shorter and felt like baby carrots, compared to Nico’s cold, slender ones. The son of Hades wasnt sure if he ever wanted to let go.

He shrugged in response. “Never came up, I guess.”

“How could it have never come up? I told you mine, like, the second day when you were in the infirmary.” Nico smiled at the memory.

August 19th. Late summer, like the way his blonde curls reminded him of the sun and his blue eyes reminded him of a cloudless sky, or early fall, like his tan skin reminded him of the fall leaves. It was a fitting day for Will.

They reached the cabin all too soon, and Nico let his fingers slip out of Will’s grasp. He turned to give Will a hug, but was greeted with Will leaning down and kissing him on the cheek instead.

Nico was frozen as he looked at a now-flushed Will Solace. “Happy Birthday, Death Boy” the taller boy whispered with an embarrassed smile.

Nico stared into his eyes for a couple more seconds before smiling softly. “Goodnight Will.”

“Goodnight, Nico.”

Nico watched him that night as he walked back to the Apollo cabin. He needed to have another talk with Piper.


	2. some things are meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the confession™  
> this takes place several weeks after the first one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally had this as a separate fic bc really you didnt need to read them together to understand but i just changed it around bc i need the title from the other one soo

It was a perfect morning. The weather was warm for once, the sun was bright, Nico almost consider getting up earlier than usual.

And then, Piper freaking Mclean ruined all of that.

“Morning, death breath, remember our plan for the day?” she grinned down at the lump residing on one of the beds in the Hades cabin.

Internally, Nico groaned. Cursed his sleep deprived self having more confidence than his awake self ever could. He had promised last night to Piper that he would say something to Will the next day.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” the son of Hades mumbled, rolling over to face the wall instead.

“Better get up soon. You have until the end of breakfast.”

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why I have to do this now,” Nico grumbled as he and Piper walked side by side to the pavilion.

“Because I can’t stand watching you two constantly eye fucking all day long.”

Nico gaped at her. “We do not.”

“Uh, yeah you do. It’s almost worse than Percy and Annabeth. In fact, the two of you are both like Percy with how oblivious you are to each other,” Piper sighed.

“You weren’t even there for that. And besides, you had it easy. You just got to trick Jason into thinking you two were dating after his memory got wiped.”

Now it was Piper’s turn to gape. “You have got to be joking me. What part about that sounds easy? Especially since I was tricked into thinking we were dating too, even when Jason didn’t exist in my life yet.”

By this point, they had reached the pavilion. Nico slid into the Hades table, Piper right next to him despite not being invited to. Nico couldn’t see Will yet, but he still felt the jitters of what was to come.

“I’m just saying, this won’t go down well,” he grumbled.

“What won’t go down well?” Will chose that exact moment to sit down across from Nico, sliding one of two plates of breakfast across the table where Nico sat.

“The  _Titanic_ ,” Nico said quickly before Piper had the chance to say anything. He glanced across the table to Will, careful of Piper’s gaze on him.

He didn’t really like Will that much, did he? Not enough that it was a big deal to tell him that he’d maybe have a crush on him. What part of Will was crush worthy anyway? His eyes, maybe, the way that white surrounded the pupil before evolving into blue, giving them the impression of an eclipse. Or his hair, which curled around his ears and Nico always had the urge to play with. His laugh, which was almost like a child’s but could make anyone want to laugh along. His personality too, so kind and sweet to everyone and yet always making someone feel so individually wanted.

Okay, nevermind. Nico had a pretty huge crush on him. Under the table Piper nudged his foot, and Nico was snapped back into the reality where Will still didn’t know that he liked him.

Nico glanced at Piper before saying, “okay, I guess I’m ready,” causing her to nearly squeal.

Will, oblivious as ever, looked between the two. “Ready for what?” he asked. For once, Nico couldn’t read his face, so he just decided to start talking.

“Will, uh, I’ve had a crush on you for… oh gods knows how long,” Nico said shakily. “Once I met you, so like a year maybe? Obviously if you don’t like me back then I can get over it, but um if you do like me-” Nico stammered on before stopping at the sight of the son of Apollo’s face.

In classic Will style, he grinned that grin that always manages to make Nico’s heart skip a beat. “Okay,” Will said with tired happiness as if the fact was obvious (which it was, according to Piper and Jason and probably the rest of camp.) “Thanks for telling me.”

And then Jason found his way to the Hades table, complaining about how there weren’t any muffins left for him. He stopped before sitting down, looking from Will’s beaming face to Nico’s pissed you-just-interrupted-something one, then to Piper’s scrunched-up smile.

“What did I miss?” he asked, sliding onto the bench next to Will.

“Nico confessing his gayness for me,” Will was quick to intercept this time before Nico could give an excuse.

“Ah, so nothing new,” Jason smirked, causing Nico to blush even harder.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Will grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him aside before the two of them could head off to their activities for the day.

“Would you like to get lunch sometime outside of camp before summer starts and we never get a chance to talk to each other?” Will asked him, and Nico nearly kissed him right then and there.

But because their life isn’t a high school movie and Nico has way too much anxiety to kiss Will surrounded by so many people, he just graciously accepted.

“Great. We can find a time then. In the meantime, you should stop by the infirmary at some point time today,” Will smiled down at Nico, making his heart flutter for the thousandth time that day. “Or just save me a seat at dinner.”

Nico just nodded before he said anything stupid.

“Cool. See you later then,” Will quickly kissed him on the cheek and Nico gasped so loudly he had to cough a couple times to get his breath back. Will only chuckled, wacking him on the back once.

“Sorry. Bye Will,” he breathed.

Will laughed again. “Bye Nico.”

Nico couldn’t take his hand from the spot where Will had kissed for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this WILL have a 3rd chapter but it may take a while bc i was writing it off of real life experiences which is a bad idea bc now real life experiences are over  
> but im not sad and im not lonely (fuck im relieved, i ended that shitstorm) so hopefully it wont take me long to write a cuter less shitstorm-y solangelo version

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im thinking about this, so it's going to be your job to tell me! Comments/Kudos are appreciate & please leave any criticism you have because I'm always looking to improve!


End file.
